An Inevitable Truth
by LaisserAllerEtRever93
Summary: Sam's Imprint didn't talk to him for a week when he told her, hell Jared's even kissed him. Me I wasnt that lucky, mine punched me and told me she'd call the cops if I didnt leave her alone. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Characters.
1. Chapter 1

INTRO- Paul and Lori

Sam imprint didn't talk to him for a week, when he told her he was a werewolf. Hell Jared's even kissed him… me im not that lucky mine punched me, and threatened to ring the cops if I ever come near her again… hi my name is Paul Forester and this is the story of my imprint.

SPOV:

Well hello and welcome to my hell whole, you see my parents decided to move me halfway around the country, to move in with my Aunt and Uncle, you see both my parents are science professors and are currently on another of their many research trip to study the natural eco system. Currently they were somewhere in the Amazon searching god knows what, and its boring as hell if you ask me. Doesn't really matter im here till I finish high school, then finally in free… free to be my own person and live my own life instead of being shipped from place to place.

I swear to god it was the middle of the summer, and it was raining. Of course my aunty and uncle had to live in one of the wettest places on the continent; I stared gloomily out the cab window while I made my way to La Push. I couldn't help the feelings of nervousness or abandonment, I mean I had been doing this since I was a little girl, mum and dad would have to go on some research trip somewhere, and I was shipped of on the first place to god knows where this time; another boarding school, friends family you name it I've done it. Sometimes they even pay for me to stay in a hotel if there is one close enough to the school I will be attending. I didn't care, I was just happy that this would be the last time I would have to pack up and move somewhere, I was 17yrs old and would soon be graduating from high school free to live my life the way I wanted it to be. No more boxes, no more rules, no more moving!

"Um, excuse me miss where about were you going again," the cab driver voice pulled me out of my reverie

"Ah, 23 Mason street La Push" well that's just great I get to live on the street that just so happens to share the name of my stalker ex-boyfriend, look's like karma just _love's_ me.

"As the cab driver pulled up to an old white house, with pretty pot plants standing on the porch he turned to me and said "that will be 50 thanks love"

"Here you go," I said as I pulled out the money and handed it to him. I got out of the cab and grabbed my suitcase and stuff out of the boot, then I thanked the cab driver and he drove off.

Well her I was standing in my Aunty and uncles driveway looking at the house I would be spending the rest of my high school life in. of course I had been here before, on Christmas's (they were the only time of the year-if I was lucky- that mom and dad tried to spend time with me) Aunt Jane was my mum's sister and she tried to catch up with her every time they came back from one of their research trips. So naturally I knew them well.

As I started to make my way to the front door, I came to a complete halt when it was swung open. My next reaction was a little different, when I saw the humungous giant running towards me, I instantly dropped my bags and started to retreat very quickly, I had no idea who this person was or why they were running at me full speed.


	2. Beginning

INTRO- Paul and Lori

Sam imprint didn't talk to him for a week, when he told her he was a werewolf. Hell Jared's even kissed him… me im not that lucky mine punched me, and threatened to ring the cops if I ever come near her again… hi my name is Paul Forester and this is the story of my imprint.

LPOV:

Well hello and welcome to my hell whole, you see my parents decided to move me halfway around the country, to move in with my Aunt and Uncle, you see both my parents are science professors and are currently on another of their many research trip to study the natural eco system. Currently they were somewhere in the Amazon searching god knows what, and its boring as hell if you ask me. Doesn't really matter im here till I finish high school, then finally in free… free to be my own person and live my own life instead of being shipped from place to place.

I swear to god it was the middle of the summer, and it was raining. Of course my aunty and uncle had to live in one of the wettest places on the continent; I stared gloomily out the cab window while I made my way to La Push. I couldn't help the feelings of nervousness or abandonment, I mean I had been doing this since I was a little girl, mum and dad would have to go on some research trip somewhere, and I was shipped of on the first place to god knows where this time; another boarding school, friends family you name it I've done it. Sometimes they even pay for me to stay in a hotel if there is one close enough to the school I will be attending. I didn't care, I was just happy that this would be the last time I would have to pack up and move somewhere, I was 17yrs old and would soon be graduating from high school free to live my life the way I wanted it to be. No more boxes, no more rules, no more moving!

"Um, excuse me miss where about were you going again," the cab driver voice pulled me out of my reverie

"Ah, 23 Mason street La Push" well that's just great I get to live on the street that just so happens to share the name of my stalker ex-boyfriend, look's like karma just _love's_ me.

"As the cab driver pulled up to an old white house, with pretty pot plants standing on the porch he turned to me and said "that will be 50 thanks love"

"Here you go," I said as I pulled out the money and handed it to him. I got out of the cab and grabbed my suitcase and stuff out of the boot, then I thanked the cab driver and he drove off.

Well her I was standing in my Aunty and uncles driveway looking at the house I would be spending the rest of my high school life in. of course I had been here before, on Christmas's (they were the only time of the year-if I was lucky- that mom and dad tried to spend time with me) Aunt Jane was my mum's sister and she tried to catch up with her every time they came back from one of their research trips. So naturally I knew them well.

As I started to make my way to the front door, I came to a complete halt when it was swung open. My next reaction was a little different, when I saw the humungous giant running towards me, I instantly dropped my bags and started to retreat very quickly, I had no idea who this person was or why they were running at me full speed. I thought that maybe I had gotten the wrong house; it wasn't until the big guy reached me that I realised who it was.

"Lori, wow I can't believe that I get to spend the next year with you, this is so awesome," he said

"Oh. My. God! BRADY! Is that you, shit when did you get so big. What had some sudden impulse to take steroids?" I asked, while he was gently placing me back on the ground.

"Oh, I don't know little cousin, wanna be careful what you say, im big enough to make you hurt," he threatened

"You wouldn't dare. Hey watch who you're calling little, encase you have temporarily forgotten, you my dear are _my _little cousin," I got really annoyed when anyone called me little it's not like I was short or anything I was 5'5, I mean im not extremely tall but im defiantly not height challenged.

Then all of a sudden two more voices broke through my revere.

"Lori, you're finally here," Aunt Jane said

"Took your time, Brady here's been driving us crazy counting down the days," Uncle Ben joked, I turned to look at Brady who turned his face to the ground bashfully. When Aunt Jane reached me she gave me a welcoming hug and, then she ordered Brady and Uncle Ben to pick up my bags and bring them inside, while Aunt Jane and I followed them in. they weren't poor people so there house wasn't small – you see when my mothers parents died they left all their inheritance to their twin daughters, and lets just say my Grandparents were extremely wealthy- so my Aunties house was fairly big. It was a double story house built out of limestone, and had the most beautiful architraves I had ever seen. It was the only place that had ever felt like home to me, and being here with them, was the only place I wanted to be.

They always made me feel loved, and unlike my parents who would just ship me of to the next place while they were somewhere oversees rather doing research, then spending time with their only daughter, my aunt and uncle never made me feel unwelcome. No matter where I was I always spent Christmas with them at their house, and during the year me and Brady would keep in touch as much as we possibly could. When we got to my room, I looked inside, it was huge. I hap my own walk in robe, and a bathroom all to my self, in the corner there was a beautiful mahogany desk with room for my laptop and a beautiful antic lamp on it. I don't know why but for once in my life I felt like maybe things were going to get better from here on in.

Once I had unpacked and put everything in the right places, I headed down stairs for something to eat, because it was now six o'clock in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten this morning since I got on my plane flight here which was at ten a.m. as I descended down their stairs I could hear very loud voices all talking at once in the lounge room. When I reached the last step it creaked and everyone in the room turned to look at me. Standing in my aunties and uncles lounge room there was five rather large guys, staring right at me I started to feel very self-conscious, ok I take back what I said before about me not being short, put me next to any one of these giant and I looked like a goddamn midget.

"Oh Lori, there you are, come and meet Brady's brothers," Uncle Ben said coming up behind me; I thought it was kinda strange that he used the term brother but hey we live in America. Brady grabbed my arm and dragged me forward and started introducing the guys. First he pointed from left to right at the three that were sitting on the couch

"Lori, this is Jared, Quil and Jacob, and standing over there by the fireplace is Paul and Embry," I slowly assessed each guy to make sure they didn't look to dodgy, but something strange happened when I looked at the one called Paul, when I looked him in the eyes he got this weird glazed over look and he just sort of stared at me, which made me feel totally uncomfortable. I mean I wasn't the prettiest girl out there but I sure as hell wasn't ugly, how rude.

"Hey," I said shyly, but then all of a sudden the earth disappeared from underneath me as I was wrapped up im someone's amazingly hot arms in a suffocating hug. I did the only thing anyone would do in my current situation,

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, when I was finished the person dropped me on the ground, and everyone burst out laughing. (And I swear I herd someone growl).

When I turned around to see who it was, I was in shock the person standing behind me was not who I suspected to see there.

"COLIN, No. Freaking. Way. Ok there has to be something in the water here because I sware to God, im telling you it's not normal for that many guys to be that big, what are you all varsity basketballers?" I asked wrapping the guy up in a hug. I had known Colin for just about as long as I had known Brady (which was my whole life) he and Brady had been best friends ever since they were little kids, I mean the guy even had a stupid little crush on me when we were little.

"Hey, squishy, yeah I missed you too," he said hugging me again,

"Oh, please don't tell me you are gonna still call me that after all these years?" I asked kinda a bit embarrassed, you see a few year back I came down for Christmas and Colin came over and him Brady and I decided to go to the beach but well there was snow everywhere and the next thing you know, I step on the wrong piece of ground (which just so happened to be a hole and im up to my waste in snow) totally ruined the knee high Gucci boots my mother had given me.

"Like I told you then, and which still stands now, I am_ never _gonna forget that day," he laughed. Everyone seemed to be staring at us, and when I finally noticed they had all herd the previous conversation, I could feel the blush creep up very quickly.

"Looks like somebody has some catching up to do," Brady teased, and I hit him in the shoulder.

Feigning a pout Brady said "Ouch that actually hurt. Anyway the catching up is gonna have to wait cos Colin the boy's and I all have a meeting with Sam,"

"Who's Sam?" I asked

"He's our Boss," Colin answered, I nodded my head thoughtfully, and then they turned to leave. They each walked passed me one by one, and in turn told me it was nice to meet me. When Paul walked past me he gave me the most breath taking smile, and I just stood there shocked. First the guys stares at me like I have some hideous mole on my face them he's smiling at me like im freaking Cleopatra.

I went to bed early that night, to tired from my big day of travelling, and meeting new people. And tried to get some rest so I didn't look like a complete zombie tomorrow. This would consequently be my first day of school at La Push high.


	3. Unexplainable

_A/N: (I not quite sure what to do here, but well here goes nothing) Umm…. Im writing this story because I am an aspiring Actress and my Drama teacher suggested I write stories to help my get into the head of my characters better. I hope you enjoy it because writing doesn't come naturally to me… Please be kind and review. : )_

LPOV:

_*DREAM*_

_I was running, fast, I don't know where I was running to, the only thing I knew was that I had to find him. Who? I had no idea; I just knew that no matter how long it took he would be waiting for me. The forest kept getting thicker and thicker, I stumbled and fell scratches every part of my body, but I couldn't stop running. All of a sudden there was a thinning up ahead. I kept running until I came to the break in the trees, and when I stepped through there he was waiting for me. His piercing green eyes staring right into my soul. The love and devotion he had for me written all over his face. I slowly descended towards him until I fell right into his arms; he was mine, mine forever and eternity. My Paul..._

I woke with a gasp, what the hell was that. I don't even know this guy, and here I am dreaming of him being mine for eternity. Talk about an obsession, dear god I've had some pretty weird dreams in the past but this takes the icing on the cake. I mean sure the guy was attractive, but im not the type of person to get an obsession, I just date people who do (long story, I'll get to it later). I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it read 6:05 school doesn't start till 8:45 so I had plenty of time, but seeing as I probably wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon I decided to get up and have a shower.

Once in the shower I let all the hot water wash away the remnants of my weird dream. The warm water was also calming and helped me get rid of the nerves of starting a new school. After I had finished with my shower, I get dressed in my new skinny leg jeans and my favourite top – it's a black top that falls off one shoulder and has this awesome butterfly print on it in silver- and my black ballet flats. When I had finished doing my hair – which I just blow dried and let it hand down my back wavy – and applying my make-up, I headed down stares for some breakfast. But when I walked into the kitchen, there he was standing there in is natural beauty, _natural beauty would ya listen to me talk about stalker, _well encase you haven't figured it out yet Paul was here. Suddenly I wasn't feeling hungry anymore; when he locked eyes with me I felt the blush creep up my face in record time. My face may have been the shade of beetroot but his was lit up like a little kid on Christmas day. God damn it why did he have to have dimples, he was just so freaking sexy. We must have been standing there for some time, because the next thing I know Brady is talking, oh god I hope he didn't notice Paul and I little exchange cos that would be embarrassing, but he is extremely unobservant so maybe not.

"Good morning, Lori, how'd you sleep Paul is here to pick us up for school seeing as mine is at Jake's getting the engine fixed," he rambled on

"Good morning. Oh ok," I replied trying to not sound the least bit flushed. "Good morning Paul," I added also not wanting to be rude.

"Morning, you look really pretty today Lori," he added Oh My God forget about me being weird talk about random. But unfortunately Brady wasn't as unobservant as I thought he was.

"Wha- OH HELL NO!" Brady started screaming, and my god was he loud I had to cover my ears.

"PAUL, YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME THAT YOU IMPRINTED ON MY COUSIN, COS I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES IF YOU HAVE. SHES GOT ENOUGH ISSUES IN HER LIFE SHE DOES NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU OVER TOP OF IT ALL!" he just kept screaming. And what the hell is imprinting, what does it have to do with me. And _wait a minute_

"I do not have issues thankyou," I retorted but they couldn't hear me over all the yelling that was going on, well Brady was yelling Paul was just standing there, but you get my gist.

"Brady, don't yell at me you know I don't have any control over it," Paul said back nice and calmly. But I could see that he was having a hard time trying to control himself; he was grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists.

"But why did it have to be her, why couldn't it be some random girl from school like Jared, I didn't want her to have anything to do with this world," he was calming down now; he actually sounded a little upset.

Paul just uttered two more words "Im Sorry," and then Brady turned around and stormed out the front door, leaving me standing there awkwardly in front of Paul.

Then the silence became too much for me to handle,

"What the hell?" I asked totally confused.

"Im sorry about that," he replied, I waited for him to continue and maybe explain, but he didn't look like he was about to do either. So I stepped in to help him out

"Look you're not the one who need to apologize, as far as I know you haven't done anything wrong. It should be me apologizing for my bipolar cousin, I have no idea what that was about. Do you? Because I sure would like to know if he has a fair reason for yelling at you, because he's not usually like that," I babbled on not quite sure what to say

"Nope sorry, have no idea what he was going on about," he was so obviously lying, but I decided not push him about it, because I didn't know him very well. Maybe he had issues; maybe that's why Brady went off.

"Do you think he'll be back anytime soon, cos we kinda need to be getting to school," I said, I really didn't want to be late on my first day of school, its hard enough without having to turn up late and everyone's eyes on you.

"I pretty sure he's not gonna be back anytime soon, but we should get going," he said "he'll either catch a ride with one of the others or he wont show up at school today, Eh whatever," he said nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal to just randomly miss a day of school. Anyway I wasn't about to argue about it. So we headed outside towards his car. I didn't have a car due to the last place I lived I was in walking distance and I didn't need one, but seeing as thus situation was a little more permanent mom and dad had put money into my account, and I would have to go to Seattle some time soon to buy one. When we got inside his car, which was pretty nice, might I add it was the new sport SUV that was a huge black looking thing. (A/N sorry I don't know much about cars, I don't even know where to locate the engine).

We'd been driving for about 3 minutes and Paul kept staring at me, which I have to say was really starting to freak me out.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him, seeing as he was gonna look at me I was entitled to ask why wasn't I. He turned away suddenly when I asked him the question and I could have sworn that I saw him blush.

"Oh, sorry It's just that your really beautiful," ok now I was the one blushing, I'm not one of those types of girls who guys notice, I'm one of the girls who just get through with there lives being unnoticed and invisible. So this was kinda a shock.

"Well you're not so bad yourself," I retorted trying to lighten the mood. But every time he looked at me it was like a pulse of electricity ran through my body. Just like in my dream where he could see right into my soul that was exactly how I felt.

"Sorry, im making you uncomfortable," he said obviously noticing my embarrassment. "So how old are you?" he said changing the subject. Which I was very grateful for, but the thing that I was most uncomfortable about was the fact that I didn't mind him staring.

"Umm, im 17 I'll be 18 in July, what about you?" I asked

"Yeah, me to but im 18 in a couple of weeks," he replied looking smug. Which I had to laugh at.

"What?" he asked with a smile on his face,

"Im sorry you just looked really funny then; im guessing you can't wait to be 18." I said.

"Yeah, but mostly I can't wait for the freedom, of being in charge of myself, I haven't really had a lot of alone time lately. What with everybody telling me what to do, it kinda get to ya after a while." He said, it was easy to talk to him, getting to know him the awkward silences slipped away.

"Trust me being alone isn't all that it's cracked up to be," I said with a little bit of bitterness in my tone. I'd spent a majority of my life alone and trust me it wasn't fun. I could see he was about to ask what I was talking about, but we pulled up at the school, and all remaining question were cut off.

So here we were, the school where I would be spending the rest of my education. I didn't really know what to expect, I mean La Push wasn't a big place so I knew only about 300 kids went here, but still that was 300 kids I didn't know. So it was still nerve-wracking. I got out of his car and it seemed as if all eyes turned to me, you'd think after all the times vie had to do this I would get used to it by now. But nope every time the butterflies just keep coming back. Paul's voice broke through my riviere

"Umm listen im really sorry but I have to dash and take this history test I missed last week, but just go down that path over there and follow it till you come to a building with a big sign that says Front Office you cant miss it, ok im really sorry I cant show you," he said why did he keep apologizing, its not like it was his job to look after me. The school term had only started a few weeks ago so it wasn't like I had missed that much.

"Thanks Paul, and stop apologizing, im a big girl I think I can handle my first day at a new school," I said giving him my best smile hoping it didn't look fake, he had been so nice and I didn't want him feeling obliged that he had to take care of me.

"Sorry, whoops did it again, ok I'll catch you later." He said giving me the most gorgeous smile anyone could give. _I know that sounds dorky but man was this guy attractive. _

"Kay, bye," I said then turned around ready to hopefully get my first day over with as soon as possible.


	4. Start Of Something New

_A/N: Hey guys, I know it has taken me ages to update. I've been a little busy. Here's the next instalment I hope you like it. As always your reviews are welcome (any kinds) please don't feel shy if you have any suggestions. : ) sierraangel xx_

LPOV:

I followed the path he told me, and after a while came to a bright orange building with a massive sign painted on it reading 'front office'. He was right you couldn't miss it. As I walked into the administration building, I noticed a little middle aged lady with bright red hair and a cheery smile sitting behind the counter. I walked up to her and told her my name, and she handed me my class schedule and my locker key. I thanked her and then when to find my locker.

When I finally found my locker (which you wouldn't think we be all that hard, seeing as the schools not that big- but let me tell you, I either have a really bad sense of direction or this school is built like a maze). I put in the combination the woman told me, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed, _of course_ I would get stuck with the dodgy locker. I stood there just banging on the door, pushing it and pulling it, but it still wouldn't open. I contemplated going and finding Paul to come and rip the door off the locker – surely he was big enough to open it- but then a voice behind me scared the living daylights out of me

"Need some help?" he asked. I jumped and spun around

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was standing there," I said a little embarrassed "um… yeah that would be great. But I honestly don't think this door is going to budge anytime soon,"

"Yeah, I know. I got stuck with this locker all last year," he said coming forward and doing this weird pushing pulling thing on the door to make it open.

" Oh my god! Thankyou so much" I said I was extremely grateful, he just saved me a very long walk around the school trying to find Paul and beg him to open my locker for me.

" Nah, its nothing. Oh and by the way in Levi Blake" he said extending his hand

"Lori Pearson," I said taking his hand and shaking it. I said taking it and shaking it. He seemed really nice, plus he wasn't bad to look at, he had blond hair that kinda made him look like one of those surfer boys, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. But even though he was very attractive, Pauls face still came to mind.

"What homeroom are you in?" he asked bringing me out of my daydream.

"Umm… Mrs Walkers," I said

"Hey, that's right near my homeroom, I can take you if you would like" He offered. This guy was really nice I was extremely grateful for his help.

"Thanks that would be great," I said, and then I quickly grabbed the books I would need for first period and let him lead the way. We made idle chat on the way there, he asked me why I moved to La Push and what it was like compared to others I'd been to. I found out that he wasn't Native American although he had lived in La Push most of his life. When we reached my homeroom he turned to me and said,

"Well here we are, I hope to see you around Lori,"

"Yeah same here, and thankyou very much, I really am very grateful," I told him, and then with an impish smile he turned around and walked away.

I took a few deep breaths before I started towards the door of my homeroom, you could say I was a little nervous. It wasn't the fact that this was a new school, because I had done that plenty of time before. The thing that scared me the most was that at this school, I had to make friends if I didn't want to spent the year like a loner, and potentially make my life more miserable than it already was. I don't know weather I was in shock or something but the prospect didn't really seemed to set in that I wouldn't have to move again at least not for a long while. My parents had finally given up on the ridiculous idea of me studying at the most prestige schools, where I would evidently be alone, other than the alternative of me moving in with my aunt and uncle who loved me and made me feel at home. You see my mother has always been jealous of the connection I have with my aunty. She never directly said anything to me about it, but every time we had a family Christmas together you could see the tension in the air that would crack between them, and on more that one occasion I would hear mumbled argument between the two if I just happened to me walking past a room at the right time but they never spoke loud enough for me to hear. I don't know what she had to be jealous about; I would have given her the same affection I had for my auntie if she would have just given me the time of day. You see my mother has never been anything but cold to me, it's not like she was particularly nasty or anything but she always treated me like I was some kind of burden in her life, like it was somehow my fault that she ended up with me. I took me a long time to get over the fact that my mother wasn't particularly fond of me, when I was a little kid I felt so alone and couldn't understand why I felt so alone and unwelcome, I eventually got over the fact and made a promise to myself that no matter what another person would never hurt me and make me feel the way I used to.

Coming back to reality I decided there was no point in putting the inevitable off any longer and walked through the door to my homeroom. When I entered the room it was really noisy and there was a teacher sitting at her desk. She didn't look very old maybe in her early twenties, and kinda looked like she had no control over the class. I walked over to her and handed her the pink form – I had one to give to every teacher – and introduced myself. She told me that I could take a seat anywhere I wanted. When I turned around to finally look at the faces of my peers, one face stood out above the rest. There he sat looking straight back at me. He sat at the table with one of the other giants from the house the other day- I think his name was Jared- and a girl who was cuddled up in the Jared boy's arms. When Paul caught my eye he smiled that heart stopping smile and motioned me over to come and sit with him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this homeroom. You remember Jared don't you and this is his girlfriend Kim." Paul said when I reached the table.

"Hey," I said, I decided to play the shy card seeing as Paul's presence affected me; and I didn't want to end up saying something that made me end up looking like an idiot. Because when I get flustered I start to babble and make a complete fool out of myself. Let me tell you Paul's presence flustered me – I'd only known the guy for a day and already I started to feel this pull towards him, and I think I may have developed a little crush on him. I sat down at the table net to Paul at the table and he just kept looking at me, it made me feel exposed like for some reason he could see right into my soul. When he spoke my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Can I have a look at you class schedule," he said

"Sure." I replied digging through my pile of book and coming up with it. I handed it to him and his smile grew bigger. Then he said something that made my day.

"I have four classes with you," he said

"Oh really which ones," I said extremely happy that I would get to spend more time with him and hopefully get to know him a little better.

"History, Trig, English and Culinary Science," I burst out laughing at the last one he said and he gave me a weird look. I automatically felt stupid and embarrassed about what I just did. "Why is that funny," he asked me

"Oh my im really sorry I just can't see a guy as big as you taking Cooking, no offense," and then he did the most unsuspected thing he burst out laughing as well.

"Oh don't worry none taken you should of seen my teachers face when I told her I was doing the class, it was pretty much the same as yours was. But im not actually doing the class so I can become the next Jamie Oliver,"

"Then how come you're taking the class," I asked why take a class unless you want to learn something.

"Im taking it as a bludge lesson, basically so I just get a good grade," he explained. That made a little more sense it not like it was hard to pass cooking all you had to do was cook, and every once in a while they would make you do an essay on what you had just cooked.

The morning bell rang signifying the beginning of the first lesson and I looked at my schedule to see what lesson I would have first, and the winner is History. I waited for Paul and when he was ready he and I walked together. When we got to the class he was a gentleman and introduced me to the teacher and then he led me to a seat in the back.

You know the saying time flies when you having fun, well it's true. The bell rang signifying the end of my last class with Paul well that was until after lunch, I had to head out to music he offered to walk me to my class seeing as I had no idea where it was. I felt like hardly any time had passed at all, I only had two lessons without Paul and they were Music (which I would have died had I not been put in that class) and Gym- which we all had to take. During my lessons with Paul we learnt a lot about each other, I found out that he has a little brother name Matthew who's 14yrs old. His dad taught him everything he knows about cars, and he's hoping to become a mechanic when he leaves school run his own garage. His favourite colour's green (just like his eyes) and he love the outdoors. In turn he found out a lot about me, I told him the story of me moving here, I also told him one of my favourite things to do was to sing and play the guitar.

"I'd have to get you to sing me a song one day," he said on the way to music,

That I had to laugh at only a handful of people had ever herd me sing actually only three and they were Brady and my aunt and uncle.

"Ahh, No I don't sing in public it's just something I do to calm down," I told him.

"I'll get you to show me one day, I'll just have to find a way to make it," he spoke really low and his voice became very husky, I gulped and got caught up in his bright emerald eyes. My cheeks turned bright red and Paul chuckled. I averted my eyes and realised we had reached the class, I said a quick goodbye to Paul and he said he wait at my locker so we could walk to lunch together, I told him he didn't have to, but he was adamant so I didn't argue with him.

When he was out of my sight I let out a big whoosh of air, I think I had been holding that breathe since this morning. I had definitely developed a crush on Paul, and I didn't know what to make of the situation, and from how he was acting it seemed like he liked me too right. Please tell me I wasn't imagining things I hope he wasn't just one of the really nice guys who felt like it there was there roll as being a close friend of my cousins that he had to look after me. I hope he was a much into me as I was into him. I guess time would tell…


End file.
